In the prior art, portable drafting boards have moveable straightedges that maintain a fairly good parallel orientation as the straightedge moved up and down the drafting board. However, the mechanisms for maintaining parallel orientation of the straightedge as is it moved have limited compensation for any error on the left side of the drafting board to the right side of the board to maintain the straightedge parallel to previous positions as it is moved.